Teacher's Pet
by GracelessLamb
Summary: Every teenage girl loves male attention from gorgeous male teachers, right? Wrong. Sakura/?


**Author's Note: **Well I decided to take another fanfic writer's rite of passage in cliché story lines: HIGH SCHOOL AU. (I'm so original) This will be in various styles of writing because I'm still trying to exercise my skills and stuff.

**Summary:** Every teenage girl loves male attention from gorgeous male teachers, right? Wrong. Sakura/?

**Pairings:** That's for me to know, and you to find out. There will be no yaoi or yuri pairings in any of my stories. If this is what you want, please hit the back button, kthx.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Academy Planner<strong>

Name: Sakura Haruno

Gender: Female

Grade: 12 (LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL EVER! HELL YES!)

Student Number: 587868

Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake

**CLASS SCHEDULE**

1st – 8:30AM-9:25AM – Language Arts and Literature AP – Kakashi Hatake – Room B102 (with Ino)

2nd – 9:30AM-10:25AM –Ceramics–Deidara –Room D108 (with no one *sadface*)

3rd – 10:30 AM-11:25AM – Honors Calculus AP – Iruka Umino – Room E103 (with Hinata)

**LUNCH – 11:30AM-12:15PM**

4th – 12:20PM- 1:15PM – Honors Physics AP – Kabuto Yakushi – Room A113 (with TenTen)

5th – 1:20PM -2:15PM – Physical Education – Itachi Uchiha– Gymnasium (with Ino and TenTen)

6th – 2:20PM-3:15PM – Honors Biology II AP – Sasori – Room A105 (with Ino and Hinata)

* * *

><p>I groaned when I looked at my schedule. This was going to be a difficult year. At least I had my friends to keep me sane.<p>

"Uh, remind me why you decided to take two sciences this year?" asked Ino, my best friend. Her cerulean eyes stared at me as if I were insane to take on such a work load. Our homeroom teacher seemed to be taking his time getting to work, so we had some extra time to talk amongst ourselves.

"Because I want to save lives and to save lives, I need Biology II to get into a good university. Also, Physics looks good on a college application."

"Ugh. You smart people sicken me." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're smart!" Ino really was smarter than she let on. Her personality may be ditzy and airheaded at times, but her grades are just as good as mine.

"Yes, but I like having a social life."

"I so have a social life."

"…You're kidding, right? There is no possible way you can have a social life your SENIOR year with this kind of schedule, let alone get a boyfriend," said Ino, flipping her long blonde hair as she briefly turned her head to check out her current male obsession, Shikamaru Nara.

"Ew…boys are icky. No thanks." I was half-joking.

Ino's eyes widened and she leaned over to feel my forehead.

"Woah, are you sick, Forehead? I thought I just heard you say that boys were icky. What are you, five?" She leaned back in her chair and resumed her Shikamaru staring.

"I just don't see the appeal in dating right now, that's all."

"Oh well, more for me," she said with a chuckle and a sigh as she continued to watch Shikamaru yawn and stretch before resuming his pre-class nap.

"God, Ino, you're such a pig. Or should I say, slut?"

"Hey, now! Let's not throw the 's' word around!" Ino turned towards me and narrowed her eyes in her trademark "You-said-something-wrong" glare.

The bell rang and our Language Arts and Literature teacher was nowhere to be found.

"Well, this is just lovely. Way to give your class a great first impression, asshole." grumbled Shikamaru, as he stretched and yawned, then putting his arms on his desk and lying down to take yet another nap.

"I'm sure he just got held up in traffic." said Ino, still staring at Shikamaru with great interest. (Honestly, how can a sleeping guy be interesting? My best friend has the weirdest taste in men. First that Sasuke "I have NO personality WHATSOVER" Uchiha, and now HIM? Ugh…)

About twenty minutes into the period, the door opened and in walked the strangest looking man I had ever seen in my life.

He was very tall with a large mop of hair that seemed to make him taller. Despite having a face that looked very young, his hair was silver-white and if that wasn't odd enough, he wore a blue cloth mask that hid half of his face. He held an orange book titled _Icha Icha Paradise, _which was obviously some sort of erotica, judging by the cover art. I wondered how this strange man was able to obtain a teaching license.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I had to help a little old lady cross the street." he said, as he smiled through his mask and crinkled his eyes.

The entire class stared at him in disbelief.

"Anyhoo…I am Mr. Hatake, I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. My subject is Language Arts and Literature, as you know already." he continued.

"I have very high expectations of each and every one of you. You are all in your last year of high school, about to enter adulthood. Therefore, I will treat you like adults. I don't want to hear any complaining about the workload I give you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Hatake." the class chorused (except Shikamaru, who was sleeping soundly).

"Good," said Mr. Hatake.

The class dragged on with the usual beginning of school things: learning names, handing out books, and assigning homework. He wanted us to write an entire autobiography, due at the end of the week.

"Ugh. I hate him already. A writing assignment on the first day? Seriously? It's like he WANTS us to fail. He can't even arrive to class on time!" complained Ino.

I laughed. Ino was notorious for complaining about assignments, but she always seemed to complete them in the end.

"Oh, come on, it won't be THAT bad. You can document your guy stalking." I said with a smirk.

"Not funny, Sakura."

"Well that's what you've been doing most of your life, isn't it?" My smirk grew larger as her face tried to deny the truth.

"Yeah, but HE doesn't need to know that!" Ino's face grew pale as she realized that she HAD been stalking one guy after the other for most of her life.

"This is true, he might turn you in to the authorities. I see many restraining orders in your future." I started to laugh hysterically as Ino's face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Oh, stop it!"

* * *

><p>"You're doing it wrong." Deidara Yamanaka, the cranky Ceramics teacher and Ino's irritating older brother glared at my unfortunate-looking coil pot with a distasteful scowl.<p>

"How can I be 'doing it wrong'? Five-year-olds make these in kindergarten." I scowled back at him. This guy took playing with clay way too seriously, ever since he was a kid with play-dough.

"Actually, I think that the five-year-old's creation would look better than this monstrosity, yeah." He gestured to my sad little coil pot.

"I'm sorry I can't play with play-dough as well as you can, Deidara!" I snapped.

"That's MR. YAMANAKA to you, Miss Haruno." He was obviously enjoying the authority he had over me, being my teacher and all.

"Oh please. I knew you when you were still sleeping with your blankie and playing with your imaginary friends. There is no way I'm going to refer to you as 'Mr. Yamanaka'." God, he was _so_ irritating. Ino swore that Deidara and I were going to fall in love one day and have lots of babies, but I think she just wanted to have me as her sister-in-law.

"I have more embarrassing stories about you, you know? And if you disrespect my authority, the ENTIRE school is going to hear every single one of them." He smirked as he said this, because he knew that he had beaten me.

My jade eyes narrowed. "Fine. How do you make this coil pot, oh great Master Yamanaka?"

He sat down next to me and smirked triumphantly as he explained how to make a coil pot in the most obnoxious way possible.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, he is so obnoxious, seriously! I can't believe he blackmailed me into treating him like an authority figure!" By the time I had gotten to Calculus, I was seething with annoyance. Luckily, I had Hinata, one of the best listeners I know, to calm me down.<p>

"Well, m-maybe if you were nicer to him, he wouldn't be as obnoxious." said Hinata in a distracted tone, which was unusual for her. Her lavender eyes were glancing around nervously at something behind me.

Noticing her discomfort, I turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki chatting animatedly with the Calculus teacher, Mr. Iruka Umino, yet another young, handsome man with nice hair (I may despise Deidara, but I can at least admit his long blond hair is gorgeous). His brown hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail and he had a scar running across his nose. Naruto seemed to be extremely familiar with Iruka; they were chatting as if they were old friends who knew each other their entire lives.

I turned back to Hinata who was blushing madly.

"Hinata, dear, you have to stop doing that every time Naruto is in the general area. It's kind of pathetic. One day he'll ask you why your face is so red, but knowing him, that's going to be a long way away." I said with a sigh.

"I k-know…I just can't help it, Sakura. It's a reflex." Hinata mumbled and put her forehead on the edge of her desk.

"Well, you better hide that reflex, because here he comes." She froze in terror.

"Hey, Sakura! Hinata! What's up?" Naruto said as he took a seat _right next to Hinata_.

"Not much, just catching up with Hinata. What about you? How do you know Mr. Umino so well?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Well, Iruka's kinda my guardian. He took me in after my parents died a few years ago."

"Really? He looks so young."

"He's only twenty-six. He took me in when he was twenty-one."

"Wow, I've noticed that there are a LOT of young male teachers this year."

"I think it's because Granny Tsunade likes to look at hot men." he noted.

"Naruto, you know that's not very nice to call the principal 'Granny', right?" He's so informal with everyone he meets, it's almost infuriating.

"I know, but it hasn't gotten me into trouble yet, so I don't see the problem." I was pretty sure he was implying that he had called her Granny to her face. I was surprised that Naruto was still alive. But he could make anyone smile with his presence (and some, like Hinata, be rendered mute and completely useless)

Mr. Umino started to introduce himself to the class, and the time for conversation had ended.

This was going to be an interesting first day of the last year of childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I had this idea for awhile now, and I'm kinda blocked with my other story, so I decided to start a second story!

I'd like to thank my betas **Glitterthorn ** and **smearedliner** for looking over this. You guys rock. =D

So read, review, critique, whatever! I hope you enjoy my new story!


End file.
